forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Djerad Thymar
Tymanchebar, Laerakond | size = Metropolis | georefs = | ruler1 = Vanquisher Kallan | ruleryear1 = 1487 | ruler2 = Vanquisher Tarhun | ruleryear2 = 1479 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Vanquisher | government = Meritocratic dictatorship | govrefs = | socrefs = | languages = | races = Dragonborn Minority of tieflings & mulani | religion = Bahamut, Enlil, Tiamat | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 30,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = Tymanther | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = yes }} Djerad Thymar (the Fortress of Thymara, in Draconic) was the capital city of Tymanther. It served as the cultural nexus for the dragonborn on Faerûn. Description Djerad Thymar was considered by some as a renowned place throughout Faerûn for its incredible size, unique shape, and virtually impenetrable architecture. Unique in its design, the entire city was one giant hollow pyramid, that rested on a granite foundation supported by a huge number of columns. The top of the pyramid reached 1,500 feet (460 meters) into the sky. A wide ramp was the only land entrance to the pyramid. The city was surrounded by a few farms and homesteads, as well as by the private states of the wealthy clans, which usually were built in Untheran ruins near to Djerad Thymar. Interior Inside the pyramid, in the lowest level were a series of agorae that looked like rings around the columns, that served as the commercial area of the city. Although normal citizens had to use a series of ramps and stairs to get to the upper levels of the djerad, the most influential clans had access to teleportation rooms that allowed quick access to all levels of the pyramid. In the upper levels there were balconies leading to individual dwellings. Those dwellings were separated by plazas and atria that rose from the base of the djerad all the way to the ceiling. The interior of the pyramid was lit by magical lights that had the property to nourish the different kinds of plants the dragonborn used to decorate their homes. Government Djerad Thymar was ruled by the Vanquisher, who also ruled all of Tymanther. In 1487 DR, the Vanquisher was Yrjixtilex Kallan. Military The headquarters of the Lance Defenders, the primary Tymantheran military forces, were located in Djerad Thymar, and the Adjudicators served as the city's police force. Aside from that, each clan and certain organizations, such as the Platinum Cadre, had private war bands that were called to protect the city when needed. The inhabitants of Djerad Thymar were also ever-ready to take up arms should the city be threatened. Economy Djerad Thymar was a thriving city. The city's open bazaar in the Market Floor was full with shops and stalls belonging to farmers, craft-vendors and artisans from the city and from nearby villages and homesteads, and traders from other nations were allowed to sell their goods as well. Djerad Thymar was also known across Faerûn for its military schools on tactics, engineering, and unconventional warfare—particularly dragon-fighting. Their exotic martial techniques were imported from Abeir. Inhabitants Dragonborn made up the bulk of Djerad Thymar's population, however a sizeable number of tieflings were also common inhabitants of the Market Floor. Likewise, a minority of traders of many races were allowed to live in that level of the city as well. After the Second Sundering, a minority of mulani refugees were allowed to live in the Market Floor and in the outlying areas near the city. Religion There was no dominant religion in Djerad Thymar, with few individual dragonborn revering gods in their own ways. However, a few organized religions did had a presence in Djerad Thymar. The Platinum Cadre was allowed to spread Bahamut's teachings in the Market Floor and in the Catacombs. Followers of Tiamat, on the other hand, conducted their rites in secrecy and were shunned by society. In the wake of the Second Sundering, the faith of Enlil also gained a foothold in Thymari society. History Djerad Thymar was constructed as one the most important djeradi of the Abeiran nation of Tymanchebar, nearly two centuries before the Spellplague, although at the time it was called by another name. It was specially built to hold off dragon attacks, and eventually it became the capital clanhold of Tymanchebar. After the Spellplague transported Tymanchebar to Faerûn, the only djerad left mostly functional was Djerad Thymar. The ruins of Djerad Thymar fell on top of a granite ziggurat that was the tomb of the Untheric god Nanna-Sin. The goddess Selûne guided one of the surviving dragonborn of Tymanchebar, Kepeshkmolik Thymara, to the ruins and gave her Nanna-Sin's weapon, the Black Axe of the Moon's Champion, to help her to find other surviving dragonborn. The survivors, guided by Thymara, reunited in the ruined djerad and used a powerful artifact known as the Breath of Petron to fuse the ruins of the djerad, the ziggurat, and rocks from the Smoking Mountains, founding a new city they called Djerad Thymar in honor of their savior. The dragonborn then founded the realm of Tymanther with Djerad Thymar as their capital city. After the Second Sundering, Djerad Thymar was one of the two Tymantheran big settlements that remained on Toril. The other one was Djerad Kethendi. Djerad Thymar became the place of the last battle of the First Tymanther-Unther War, as the Untherite and demon forces led by Gilgeam tried to conquer the city on Hammer 10 of 1487 DR. The dragonborn used the Breath of Petron to raise an earth barrier around the city and were able to drive out the invading forces, ending the war with a decisive victory. Notable Locations * Catacombs: The lowest level of the city, under the granite foundation. It has a great number of tunnels and chambers that served as a storage area for military and mundane functions, as well as the final resting place of the city's residents. * Market Floor: The city's main market, which doubled as a festhall. * City Bastion: The highest level and the residential section of the city. Above the City Bastion was the open-air platform called the Lance Barracks, which served as the headquarters of the Lance Defenders. Appendix References Category:Dictatorships Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Dragonborn settlements Category:Locations in the Menesankh Category:Locations in Tymanther Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Tymanchebar Category:Locations in Skelkor Category:Locations on Abeir Category:Locations